


On Thin Ice

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M, Ice Skating, Some UST, jealous!mulder, mulder is on thin ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: A jealous Mulder trying to impress Scully.





	On Thin Ice

This is it; he’s going to kill someone or at the very least hurt someone. He’d quit but that would make too many people entirely too happy at the bureau. First, though, he’s got to make it through this day. Preferably without killing or injuring himself.

Ice skating. Who sends FBI agents ice skating? AD Skinner, apparently.

He’s never seen so many agents outside of work. He’s never cared to either. They’re laughing, bonding here on this small ice rink that belongs to a nearby school. They’re all doing exactly what Skinner wants them to do. Except for Mulder. He’s leaning against the hand rail, watching with a pout on his face, trying to appear nonchalant. He’s a grown ass man, not some kindergarten kid. The worst part is seeing Scully, skating over the ice like the queen she is. She’s having fun – without him. Mulder has never seen her giggle so much, talk to so many people. When he told her that he’d take a break, she nodded and skated away as if she didn’t care. Now she’s with one of their instructors, a good looking young man of all people, her cheeks and nose apple red. The biting cold a killer for her soft, pale skin.

It’s getting worse. The instructor – his name is Steve – puts his hands on Scully’s waist. She giggles again, a sound Mulder wants for himself; he doesn’t want to share, especially not with Steve. His fingers dig into the hand rail, his eyes never leaving the scene. Steve is behind Scully, his front pressed to her back. He’s holding her, touching her, and moving them forwards. He’s smiling, positively grinning, as he leads them. So is she. He must be saying things to her, if the puffs of air are any indication. They’re moving towards Mulder and he considers just pushing Steve away and taking Scully away from him. They skate past him, but not before Scully throws him a happy grin.

Mulder is definitely going to hurt someone and soon.

“Mulder!” He turns just in time to see Scully fly towards him. “I don’t know how to brake!” She warns him, her arms outstretched in front of her. Mulder braces himself and catches her, his back crashing into the hand rail as he does so.

“Ouch.”

“Thank you,” she says out of breath, leaning against him. He holds her close, scared she might slip away. She smells like frozen rivers in Connecticut, cold and pure. “Why aren’t you skating?” She asks him, rubbing her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

“I don’t skate.”

“Oh, you’re scared people will laugh at you?” Her voice and her eyes challenge him.

“Scully, know your audience. These people are always laughing at me. Even Steve.” He spits the name.

“What do you have against Steve? He’s nice.”

“Of course you’d think so,” Mulder grumbles, not looking at her.

“What? Are you jealous or something?” She giggles, but it’s not the same carefree sound he heard earlier when she was in Steve’s arms.

“He had his hands all over you! Of course I’m jealous.” Who knew you could blush in subzero temperatures. Mulder is just finding out that yes, you can. He didn’t mean to say any of this. He’s not even jealous. Not really. Not of a guy named Steve. No way.

“Oh Mulder,” Scully touches his chest and Mulder looks down at her hand, convinced he can feel her warmth through all his layers. “Sometimes you’re just so silly.”

“I am?” She’s skating backwards, a hypnotizing movement. He doesn’t want her to leave, but he also doesn’t want to let go of the hand rail.

“Follow me?” She skates another few steps before she stops and waits for him. This is Scully. He can’t just cling to the rail all day, watching her have fun with the others. With Steve. He wants to be the one who puts his hands on her waist and teach her how to skate. His hands long to touch her; their baseball date is always fresh on his mind, no matter how long ago it was, how much has happened since then. It’s one of his favorite memories. That was something he could teach her. This may not be his turf, but he still wants to put his hands on her hips, follow her. If for no other reason than to show everyone who she belongs with. He takes a few tentative steps, the blades clacking on the ice and occasionally getting stuck.

“You need to glide, Mulder. Look.” She shows him, even does a little twirl. He tries it, glides over the ice if a bit awkwardly. He’s painfully slow, but at least he’s moving forward.

“Hey Scully, do you see this?”

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to skate. You grew up in New England, Mulder.”

“I do know how to skate.” And he picks up speed. He realizes quickly that it’s a mistake. A big one. He stumbles, his skates too fast for the rest of his body. He crashes to the ground, his ass hitting the ice. Scully skates over and kneels next to him, not caring about the cold.

“Are you hurt?” Her gloved hand touches his head, his face, his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he promises. “Just hurt my ass.” Mulder looks around; they’re all alone in the rink, the others already inside, taking off their skates and getting back into their own clothes. “Maybe my pride a little bit.”

“Mulder.” His name is a sigh on her lips, a puff of white air against his cheek. She’s that close. “Were you really jealous of Steve?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you know how many people I kissed on New Year’s Eve?” Mulder eyes her, wondering if it’s a trick question. Jealousy rages inside him again, making him forget all about his throbbing behind, the wet ice underneath him.

“One person. Do you know who that person was?” He knows that they kissed. A chaste kiss, merely a beginning a little more than two weeks ago. As always, he was injured and she didn’t believe him when he said he wasn’t drugged. They haven’t had a chance for a repeat performance. Or time to talk about it.

“I’m not sure?” She punches his shoulder.

“You, Mulder. Only you. I don’t care about Steve or any other man for that matter. Understood?” Dumbfounded, he nods. Scully stands and offers him her hand. He takes it and lets her drag him over the ice until he can grab the hand rail again. His relief is audible and Scully rewards him with one of her giggles. This one is just for him.

“It hurts,” he complains as they make their way inside, their steps awkward on the soft mats. He can’t wait to take off those damn ice skates and get back into his own shoes. Scully touches his arms, stops him right in front of the milky glass doors. The muffled voices of their colleagues and Skinner are close.

“I think I might be able to help you with that.”

“Really?” Scully nods, sneaks a look through the glass and seems to deem it safe because in the next moment she grabs his ass and squeezes. Hard. Mulder yelps, either in surprise or in pain. He can’t even tell himself.

“I’ll give you a nice long massage if you’re willing to reciprocate? My legs are a bit… stiff.” In a move so bold that Mulder could never have predicted it, her hand wanders to his front, hovers over his crotch for a second, before she squeezes his cock through his thermal pants. Stiff indeed.

“Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” Maybe ice skating wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
